Take Back The Words I Said
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: On the anniversary of his mothers death, Edward goes to Roy to pass in another report of a mislead on the philosopher stone. Roy makes a comment that shows how much of a "heartless bastard" Ed thinks he is. When Ed runs off sobbing, can Roy find the young alchemist and ask for forgiveness? And will Ed ever forgive him? Parental! Roy x Ed
1. Rainy Days Are No Excuse

**Read and REVIEW! I will personally thank all people who review! For the love of ROY please review. Just because Roy likes Flames, doesnt mean I do! No flames please, but helpful comments welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned FMA, it wouldnt be nearly as good. So be glad that I dont.**

**Chapter One:**

_Rainy Days Are No Excuse_

Edward tromped down the hallways, in a foul mood. Everyone knew that he was pissed because he had yet _another_ meeting with "Colonel Bastard". And it didn't help that he didn't have Alphonse there with him, Al packing his brothers belongings for their trip to Risembool, for the anniversary of theirs mothers death, which was today. Ed tried taking the day off, but the Colonel would have none of it. So here he was, Central headquarters. Depressed and angry.

Arriving at Mustangs office, Ed promptly kicked the door open with his automail leg. Pleased with the loud **BANG** that echoed through the office, he marched forward, a scowl prominent on his young features.

First Lieutenant Hawkeye simply sighed, used to the antics of the fifteen year old state alchemist. Fullmetal marched forward, his scowl deepening.

"Hey Colonel Bastard! I'm here! Now hurry up and read my damn report." Ed yelled at the Flame alchemist. Throwing the messily, poor excuse for a report about another failed lead on the Philosopher Stone on the Colonel's desk.

Roy sighed, he was in a worse mood then usual, with it raining."Sit down Fullmetal." Ed grudgingly obliged. Roy picked up the report. He sighed again, Roy was constantly sighing when the weather was like this. The report was exactly like he expected. Short, poorly written, rambling, complaints, insults and to top it off, the paper was crumbled.

"You're going to have to redo this report, Fullmetal." the dark haired man said in monotone. Ed practically jumped of the couch.

"AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT!" the blonde alchemist screeched. Roy continued to sigh and folded his hands together.

"Because Fullmetal. One. I said so, and as your superior officer you must follow my commands whether you want to or not. Two. This so called report is sloppy and almost as short as_ you_."

Ed's golden eyed twitched and he screeched "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE ME EVEN IF YOU WERE SITTING ON THE GROUND AND I WAS STANDING ON A LATTER IN STILETTOS!" **(A/N Stilettos are really high heels.)**

Roy raised his left eyebrow before stating "You."

Edward sat back down on the couch. "Ill have you know that report is perfectly fine." Ed grumbled. "Besides I hate writing the damn reports on another mislead on the Philosopher Stone and you damn well know that, you bastard"

Roy's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance _'How dare this little brat call me a bastard! AND HE KNOWS DAMN WELL THAT I'M IN A BAD MOOD ON RAINY DAYS!'. _With that thought, Roy decided to set the kid straight about reports. Roy glared at the small teen with fire in his eyes. Roy didn't know why he was getting so pissed off about being called a bastard, that was a usual and expected occurrence. The Colonel blamed it on the weather.

"Well, Fullmetal its your own damn fault you have to write the reports in the first place, if you hadn't done the damn transmutation, that may I remind you, you knew full well was forbidden, and for a reason I might add, and then put Al's soul in that armor, You wouldn't have had to join the military to search for the damn stone to set your stupid mistakes straight!" Roy yelled in the young alchemists face.

The inhabitants of the other office, every one of Roy's subordinates was standing there, having heard every word of the Colonels. Some eyes where wide with shock, grief or even anger in Riza's case.

Roy knew he struck a cord there. But what he wasn't prepared for was the golden eyes to widen in fear and fill with tears. The boy immediately started sobbing, falling to his knees. Ed had always blamed himself for what happened with his brother and mother, but to have it so cruelly pointed out like that was to much for the teen.

Roy was not expecting his youngest subordinate to break down like that, and that's when he realized exactly what he said. He knew Ed blamed himself. And he yelled at him like that anyway. He couldn't blame that on the weather. There was no excuse for the act of cruelty he just committed. The Flame alchemist wasn't sure whether or not to go and comfort the broken boy or to continue standing behind his desk like an idiot.

He wanted to do the first but acted on the later. All the meanwhile the blonde was still choking out heart wrenching sobs. But Edward shakily stood up, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Roy was expecting to get punched or screamed at, but none of that happened. Instead, Ed stood up and walked towards the door, which his subordinates cleared a path for him. All the same time not making eye contact.

The doors closed quietly then ever before and the other inhabitants of the office all turned to the Colonel. Havoc was shocked, Breda was concerned, Fuery was crying for the poor boy, Falman face held pity for the young boy and Hawkeye looked seriously pissed off.

Riza was the first to speak up, well, more like yell "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE POOR BOY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!" She looked as if she was _really_ considering making his death _slow and painful_, very painful. It was unlike Riza to yell at him like that, so he knew he did something seriously wrong.

Roy shrugged, much to Hawkeye's fury. "TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF THEIR MOTHERS DEATH!" She was glaring harder then he had ever dared to witness. Roy was taken aback._ 'So that's what the kid wanted the day off for, why or why didn't i just give it to him? I could have spared myself a great deal of pain.' _Roy thought self pityingly. Truth is, and as much as he didn't want to admit this, it was true. When he saw Ed crying like that, especially because it was his fault the blonde was doing so, Roy's heart broke, _and its all your fault._ That little voice whispered in his head.

"Boss, how could you do that to the chief?" Jean's voice broke him out of the thoughts in his head. Roy knew this matter was deathly serious. Riza yelled at him and Jean wasn't smoking! Oh my. He knew he _really_ screwed up this time. Kain was still blubbering for the poor kid.

Roy made up his mind. He needed to go find Fullme- Edward. He just hoped it wasn't to late.

Rainy days were no excuse for this.


	2. All The Words I Said

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**Read and Review please!**

**Chapter Two:**

_All The Words I Said_

Ed was hurt. Emotionally. No physical pain could harm him this much. He was soaked from sitting in a big oak tree in the rain. His automail ports ached, but it was nothing to the pain his heart felt.

The rain mixed with his tears, sliding down his flushed cheeks, He knew he would be lucky if he didn't get a cold from being outside this long, but Ed didn't plan on moving anytime soon, not until the ache in his chest went away, He knew he'd be there a while.

_'How could he? I thought of him as my father figure and now he just goes and says that! Bastard! How could he? Is this how he felt the whole time? That I was just some stupid kid who couldn't do anything right?_ And with that thought, the sobs grew louder, his throat was soar and aching. But he couldn't stop.

Edward honestly didn't expect Mustangs words to take such a toll on him. But when hearing them out loud like that, the anger in his voice, the fire in his eyes. It was too much for the alchemy prodigy. Having his father figure say those harsh words at him. And to make it worse, Edward honestly didn't understand what caused that reaction. Sure he called Roy a bastard, but he does that all the time, its the playful banter between them, such as when Ed gets called short, its always playful.

"Edward! Edward! Where are you?" A familiar voice called, but it didn't sound angry. It sounded sad... almost apologetic. But Edward refused to let the man know where he was. If Roy really wanted to find him, he would have to look harder. But Ed didn't think he was worth that much effort in looking for.

* * *

Roy had been looking every where for the blonde alchemist. His military uniform was drenched. But that didn't matter right now. Ed mattered. That's the only important thing to Roy right now, finding Ed and making him- no, asking him to forgive him.

Roy turned around and saw a golden hair and a vibrant red coat in a large tree. _Found you_. And Roy raced to the tree and looked up. Sure enough there was the blonde boy. Still sobbing with his head between his knees so he didn't notice the Colonel. And it wrenched Roy's heart to see him that way.

"Edward?" The older mans voice was soft but Ed immediately stiffened and slowly picked his head up and looked down. "Edward?" The Colonel spoke again.

Edward sniffed, and whispered with raspy voice "W-what is i-it? G-go a-away I don't w-wanna talk to y-you."

Roy's heart sunk with the words his not biological son spoke. But the dark haired man couldn't find it in his heart to blame the boy for acting this way, especially with all the pain Roy had just caused him.

"P-please, Edward, give me one minute, please." Roy said to the boy in the tree.

Edward stayed silent for a minute, as if thinking it over, before slowly nodding his head.

"I-I'm really sorry Ed. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I don't know why I did. Please I'm really sorry. You have to believe me. Edward, come down here."

Edward thought about this before silently slipping down of the branch and landing on his feet. Roy promptly captured the teen in his arms, holding him against his soaked uniform.

Roy was shocked when Ed slowly and hesitantly slipped his arms around the older mans waist hugging him back.

"Edward?" Roy whispered, as to not disturb the moment.

"Y-yeah?" Ed whispered back

"I take it back."

"Huh- what back?"

Roy tightened his grip on the small teen before saying "All the words I said."

_END_


End file.
